Choose your Prince?
by Ai Shiranui
Summary: Basically a one short for Selma includes me and Reika and Ren and STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT and well read it i guess cx


Me and my best friend Selma had just won tickets to a STARISH show in Tokiyo, Japan by wining a cosplaying event. 2 day's before the event we caught a plane to Japan, the hotel was booked and we got VIP passes to meet STARISH after the show. I was secretly wishing I got to meet Ren, Ren has always been my favourite even in the Uta no Prince Sama reality TV show I always fainted when Ren called Haruka 'My Lady' or 'Little lamb' and that was always backed up with Selma Fainting at the Sight of Otoya. So that's it we were of to met our Idols and our crushes, now I'm hoping by this time you are wondering who I am. I am Ali and I will tell you about the Day Selma Met her idol as this story isn't about me.

It was 9am and we Just Landed in Tokiyo, First class flight… beds on a plane Ha! Well okay it was a nice flight and on the plane we got to meet REIKA one of my favourite Cosplayers ever! We found out that she indeed was going to the Hotel that we were and the show, also she was appearing on stage as Reiji asking me and Selma to play Ai and Ranmaru well of course we said yes! We all got into Reika's Limo that was waiting for her at the Airport, and all climbed out when we got to the hotel. It was beautiful Blossoming Sakura Tree's infront of the hotel, I couldn't speak and as a result had Selma hit me around the head as she walked past me shouting "Come on Lovergirl!" I sighed Helping Reika and Selma with all our bags, grabbing our keys and went up to the 9th floor "203 and 204" I announced, Reika smiled at me and said thank you, Selma roled her eyes and grabed the key card from me sliding it into the slot and opening the door to room 203, the smell of leather and white lilly drifted out hitting us all Selma asked Reika if she would like to come in and have a cup of tea she agreed and put her bags down and shut the door.

We walked through the Pink and Cream coloured hall taking our shoes off and slipping on some fluffy white slippers and continued into what looked like a small living room. Pine coffee table, 40 inch flat screen on the wall, pictures of STARISH and Quartet Night on the walls, 3 Sofa's, A small kitchen and 4 Door's. Selma put the Tea on and started to explore and me and Reika sat on the 2 person sofa watching Selma run around giggling like she'd just got a kiss from Otoya. "Bathroom!" She shouted from the Left side of the Room, "Bedroom!" she continued "Bedroom! Aaaaannnnndd" she Opened the door and looked confused "Bedroom? Hey Reika, Ali is there suppose to be 3 bedrooms?" Me and Reika looked up from the Sofa and looked at Selma "I don't think so.." I said uncertainly" Reika looked at Selma then back at me, a smile plastered across her face " r" she giggled. Selma Jumped over the back of the sofa next to me "Ali-chaaannn can Reika-san stay? Please?" I sighed "Fine, but if its okay with Reika if she stay's with us for the next week" Reika took my hand and bowed to me "Please let me stay with you two for the next week I wont be any bother, I will probably look like a boy most of the time" I blushed slightly and nodded "O-okay".

Later on that day after we had settled in and unpacked Selma having the big room, Reika having the middle on with a walk in wardrobe and me somehow ending up in the room with a single bed. Selma opened the door to what we were now calling a 'flat'- well it was big enough to be one- and coming to join me and Reika on the sofa. Selma had taken Reika's room key back and told the woman on the desk that she didn't need it so they could give it to some one else. We we're now watching Quartet Night on the Flat screen while drinking tea and talking over our lifes. "Who's your favourite?" Reika asked me to which I replied with a raise of the eyebrow "from QN!" she giggled at me popping a chocolate in her mouth which I had brought from England with me. "Oh, well I Like Ai and Ranmaru" I blushed running my hand through my hair, "Selma Adores Reiji" I blurted out and that earned me a pillow around the back of my head. "OWIE!" I shouted and pounced onto Selma trying to Tickle her Reika watching in amusement as we 'fought' Selma looked up at me and I remembered we hadn't asked Reika who she liked the most. We both got up and resumed our position on the sofa and Selma spoke first "Ne, Reika-sama who do you like from QN?" She looked at us and blushed looking down to what she whispered "I don't really like any one from Quartet Night that hasn't been taken" She paused and sighed, "I Like Ai" She admitted softly. I rose from my seat and sat on the Arm of the sofa next to her and hugged her "That's okay I can share with you Reika-sama you know that you're my favourite cosplayer?" She Blushed and looked Down.

"Hey Guys!" Selma shouted at us, we looked up at her as she turned the TV up to listen to Reiji speak "And just so you know we have 2 special announcements! Ichi, We will be preforming before and after STARISH tomorrow night and Ni, 2 lucky Girls and a fabulous cosplayer" To which he then winked down the camera as we all heated up, "Will be singing on stage with us! Sankyu! Oyasumi mina!" and then the ending rolled. We looked at each other, blush on our faces looking like tomatoes and that was it. We Screamed. We Screamed and giggled for about 20 minutes. "Right we need to get to sleep early start tomorrow Ai-Ai" Reika Looked at me, "And Ran-Ran" She put her hands together and tilted her head to the side. We all agreed and put our PJ's on, had another cup of tea and said good night. "Let's see what tomorrow Brings" Selma said giddily.

-7am-

"GET UP!" I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow "5 more… 5 more hours" I closed my eyes again trying to get back to sleep. They sighed and the sound of footsteps came towards me "Oooh Ali look Ren's in your room and hes naked!" I opened my eyes and rolled to the left out of the bed and onto the floor face first. "Owie my beautiful face!" Reika and Selma Giggled. Reika was dressed as Ren with a silk orange shirt handing off of her shoulders the fabric just covering her boobs. "W-Woah, okay you weren't lying we're you" I smirked playfully and climbed up on the Bed to pull Reika down with me. "May I have you?" I smirked kissing her neck playfully only to be met by a whisper of "Right now?" A groan came from the door way. "Guys we need to get going soon the event!" I nodded and Reika got up pulling me up too, Selma wore a pink silk PJ set still. I walked passed them grabbing my Shower stuff from my bag and walked out into the 'living room' to see A bright Blue wig, a Brown wig and a short silver wig on the table along with 3 piles of clothes and accessories, shoes placed on shoe stands just bellow on the floor. 'I guess this is really happening' I thought to my self as I went into the bath room for a morning timetable.

Selma got dressed into a STARISH Shirt and white jeans, did her hair and put on the slightest bit of make up. I wore my "No Megane No Life!" T-shirt with rainbow jeans, a beanie and my "Hontoni Suki desu" Hoodie and no make up. We Picked up our phones, Cash, Camera's, Books and Pen's and packed the Clothes for later into a big bag, and we set off out of the door to Reika's Photo Shoot.

-After Photo Shoot-

Selma was First to get Changed, She put on A 'ROCK' T-shirt, Black skinnies, Black converse, belts and White fingerless gloves. Then she sat in the make up artists' Chair to get made into Ranmaru. I changed into a yellow short sleeved T-shirt, Black Jean's and Yellow Converse adding the Braces' to the top of the Jean's and I sat down next to Selma who now had the Sliver wig on and The White and Red contact's in. I got my hair tied up then the Cyan wig placed onto my head as they started putting a pale foundation on my face. Reika walked out into the Make up room wearing a Brown Shirt with a White tank top underneath, White Jeans and Brown converse she sat down next to me and started doing her make up and putting her wig on.

Over 2 hours in make up Selma was Ranmaru, I was Ai and Reika was Reiji. Some one knocked on the door "Come in!" Reika shouted, the person opened the door and in walks Reiji, Ai, Ranmaru and Camus. Me and Ai Look at each other, we both tilted our heads to the side "You are shorter then what my data suggests" we said together In the same motoned voice, we both stood up straight and looked at Reika and Reiji. "We look the same and sound the same" Ai continued "She passes" I looked at Reika who has a massive grin on her face then to the side of me at Selma who was currently doing the "I'm judging you" look at Ranmaru. The Real Reiji went inbetween me and Selma and smiled "Ai-Ai, Ran-Ran!" He placed is hands together and Me, Selma, Ai and Ranmaru looked away from him. "Wow its like a mirror" Camus spoke surprised.

After a long discussion with Quartet Night we exchanged Phone Numbers and had decided that we we're going to sing with our doubles. Quartet Night going on First so we could watch them sing Poison Kiss and watch STARISH on stage then we we're to go back stage and Sing With Ai, Ran and Reiji. Reika and Reiji were going to sing first they choose "Doting Temptation", They both looked so good singing together like a mirror. Me and Ai were next, Reiji and Reika introduced us as Ali and Ai and of course we sang "Winter Blossom", Lastly Selma. "Please welcome to the stage Selma and Ranmaru Singing Bright Road!" Me and Ai walked off of stage into the wings as Ranmaru and Selma sang.

When they had finished we all walked back on stage and bowed to the audience who screamed and cheered for us, and STARISH came on and Syo announced "Weren't these guys great!? Ali and Selma come here girls! " Me and Selma walked forward as QN and Reika exited the Stage, Otoya took Selma's hand and Ren took mine. "You did fabulously My Lady" He whispered into my ear I blushed and looked over at Selma who was also in the same condition. "Girls would you like to sing with us?" Natsuki asked into his hand held mike I nodded and smiled. "Ready?! 3, 2, 1!" The Music started playing and Ren took my hand and stood on the left side with me, Selma and Otoya on the Right. It was me, Ren, Tokiya, Natsuki, Syo, Cecil, Masato, Otoya and Selma singing Maji Love 2000% we even got to do some of the moves with the boys.

-After the show-

Selma, Reika and Me came out of the Make up room in the same clothes we we're wearing in the morning apart from Reika who was now dressed in an 'Anime Lover' Side Shirt hanging off of her shoulder, White Shorts, Black tights and Hot Pink Converse. We made our way to the STARISH Dressing room where we found a note on the door 'Limo is waiting out back, it will bring you to us' We looked at each other and smiled. We would pick up the Clothes, Wigs and extra stuff later. Selma was first to get into the Limo then Me and then Reika. "Wow its so… Pink" Selma thought out loud when we were inside. We all giggled and grabbed a bottle of water each from the cooler. The Journey lasted about 15 minutes and when we finally got out we we're at a big open space the stars were shining, the moon was full and in front of us was a Lake. Fireflies, Candles and Fairy lights coved the scene infront of us. There was 3 blankets in front of us with a card on each. I bent down and picked up the Card from the Left Blanket the name on it was 'Selma' I handed it to her and picked the other two up one with the name 'Reika' and one with the name 'Alison' I flipped the card over and on the back it said 'Choose your Prince' I looked at Selma. "Does yours say 'choose your prince?" I asked. She nodded, "Reika what about you?" Me and Selma asked at the same time. "e-erm mine says 'here or Hotel?'" We we're puzzled. "Well I guess we chose our princes' first?" Selma acknowledged. "I guess" we agreed. "So Selma who do you chose?" Reika asked her "Otoyan" Selma replied a big grin on her face, Reika nodded to me as if to say 'and you?'. "Well Ren, hes so cute and handsome and so much charm an-"

"Okay we get the picture" I was interrupted by Selma. Selma and myself looked at Reika "I chose no one" She proclaimed "It's your night not mine" She finished. I hugged her softly, "So what are you going to do while we're here?" I asked. "Ah I have some work to do, also I'm starting a new cosplay so I need to start the sketches for that. I will see you Guys later oh and Here or Hotel?" She asked walking back to the waiting Limo. "Hotel and thank you Reika-sama! We will see you when we get back" we shouted after her, she got in the limo smiled and closed the door. "Have Fun!" she yelled out of the window as two cars pulled up. A black lambogini and a Bright Red Subaru, Some one got out of both cars and walked towards us. They passed under a street light One was Ren and the other Otoya. "My Princess" Ren kneeled down and kissed my hand as I blushed. "My Princess" Otoya copied Ren as he kissed Selma's hand. Me and Selma Turned to each other "I'll see you tomorrow or the day after" we smirked at each other and got down on our knees and placed our lips onto those of the men before us.

(Basically the same thing happens to me and Selma so I'm gonna do this next part as Selma)

Otoya drove me to his hotel, got out of the car and around to my side. Like a gentle Man he opened my door, took my hand and helped me out. I couldn't help it I blushed my face must of matched his hair he giggled and pulled me close to his body, "Are you okay?" He warm breath hit my ear all I could do was nod slowly. He nodded once sharply then gave his keys to the Parking attendant as we made our way up to the hotel room. We sat and talked for about an hour, drinking tea, asking hobbies, loves, hates, the normal stuff. "Selma" he looked me dead in the eye, "I Think I've fallen for you, please be mine?" He asked. Tears started to fall down my face, all I could do was nod, "I-i-I love you" I choked out through sobs of happiness. He pressed those bright red lips to mine and brought my body closer to his. We snuggled for about 2 hours, talking, messing with each other, kissing and then he went deadly serious.

"Stay with me?" I looked at him my brows knitted together, "Stay here in Japan with me, please and if Ren doesn't ask Alison she can stay with me and you in my house I have the space…" Tears sprang from my eyes and I nodded. My Phone Vibrated on the table I looked at Otoya and then at the caller ID, "It's Ali.." I answered my phone and placed it on speaker to be greeted by a sobbing Alison on the other end of the line. "Ali! Whats up? Did something go wrong? Speak to me are you okay?" Otoya Hugged me as I tied to translate what Ali was actually saying to me. I understood nothing but 'Ren' and 'Japan'. Otoya spoke "Ali put Ren on please?" He tilted his head to the side resting it on my shoulder. "Hello? Selma Otoyan? Everything alright there?" Ren asked us down the phone. "Yeah" we both Answered "Selma-chan is staying with me" Otoya announced. "Good cause Ali is with me, That's why she's crying. Well at least I hope that's why she's crying" He unsurely drifted off. "Yeah that's why she's crying" I confirmed as I turned my head and Kissed Otoya. "We will see you too tomorrow okay? Have Fun!" I smirked then Hung up and Turned to Otoya. "Its rude to do that" He scolded me giggling. "I don't care, I have you know My Otoyan" I blushed and laced my fingers with his and kissed him with all the passion in my Body. "I love you" we said together.

Hey Guys thanks for reading this is a one shot for my Friend Selma oh and by the way of you're wondering what happened to Reika we became Friends and we we're forever going over to her house for sleep overs and her ours. She's happy on her own so we didn't want to change it. So yeah thanks again sorry its so long I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
